


Chapter 50

by A_summer



Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_summer/pseuds/A_summer
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Chapter 50

德拉科很快反被动为主动。  
他搂紧了哈利的腰，另一只手捏住了哈利的下巴，迫使小巫师的脸从他的脖颈里抬起来。  
哈利的眼角都染上了晚霞，红艳艳的嘴唇还泛着水光。  
这谁忍得了？  
德拉科发狠地吻了上去，探入，纠缠，搅拌，撕咬，舔舐。  
亲吻对于恋人来说从来都不是一件多余的事情。  
直到两个人都气喘吁吁，德拉科才微微拉开一些距离，嘴角扯出一缕黏腻的银丝。  
窗帘外寂静无声，窗帘内为所欲为。  
这种近乎于偷情的举动给两个人带来一种隐秘的快感。  
哈利将头放在德拉科的肩上，轻轻地喘着气。  
德拉科刚刚说他身上有甜甜的苹果味道，他没闻见，反而是这个人身上散发的白兰地的香气，一次比一次浓烈。  
“你把你的信息素收一收。”  
“嗯。”  
嘴里答应的好听，却丝毫不见动静。  
哈利等了等，感觉没什么变化，挪了挪身子。  
“嘶——德，德拉科……”  
“嗯？”  
“……你顶到我了。”  
被戳破的人没有一丝难为情，反而箍紧了环在恋人腰上的手臂，将两人的部位更贴近了一些，德拉科哑声道。  
“怪谁？”  
“……”  
怪我。  
怪我不该走着走着突然把你拉过来亲你一顿。  
我应该事先跟你说好德拉科我待会儿要亲你还会咬你脖子你控制一下你的小兄弟不要不分场合的发情。  
“这里……不行……”  
“宿舍可以？”  
“……”  
哈利有些不知道怎么回复。  
虽然现在他和德拉科晚上睡在一张床上，但事实上除了临时标记那一次，他们之间没有发生任何逾矩的举动，除了亲亲抱抱之外纯洁的跟什么似的。  
“只是弄出来，别的什么也不做……可以吗？”  
小巫师的脸憋得发红。  
刚刚胆子大的一比躲在窗帘后面搞事情的是他。  
现在怂的几乎不敢出声的也是他。  
好半晌后，哈利才找到自己的声音。  
“你要现在这个样子一路走回去吗？”  
德拉科默了默，刚想开口，旁边忽然传来了巨大的墙壁撞击的声音。  
震荡把窗帘带了起来，哈利看到了两米远的地方突然出现的虚掩着的门——  
“有求必应屋”。  
……  
哈利躺在宽大的床上，下身的长裤已经消失不见，两条又直又细的长腿暴露在空气中，被黑白相间的床单一衬，白的要命的好看。  
黑发的巫师似乎是想明白了要任人宰割似的，微微闭上眼睛，看也不看自己现在的情况。  
真的是……  
Alpha的欲求不满有这么可怕吗？这执念居然能直接把有求必应屋召唤过来。  
德拉科盯着哈利大腿上因为紧张而微微发抖的肉，这让他想起了三把斧头供应给还没分化的巫师的牛奶布丁。  
他的手抓住了哈利内裤的边缘，帮着他去掉了这最后一层遮羞布。  
被灼热的视线盯着，哈利有些不适地夹紧了双腿，粉色的性器软软地垂在大腿之间，压着两颗圆滚滚的卵蛋。  
德拉科的手刚碰上去，哈利就浑身打了个颤。  
好敏感。  
哈利听见德拉科轻笑了一下，然后自己身上就被一具温热的身体覆盖了。  
“乖，先帮你热身。”  
哈利上身还穿着一件白衬衫，在德拉科看来效果比不穿还要好。  
德拉科将衬衫的纽扣一粒一粒扯开，露出胸前的两点，食指的指尖在那处红晕周围摩挲打转。  
哈利紧张地闭着眼睛，花瓣般柔软的唇微微张着，发出急促又甜腻的喘息。  
“哈利，睁开眼睛，看着我。”  
德拉科在巫师颤动的眼皮上轻轻柔柔地吻了一下，又在唇上吻了一下，这才来到了胸前。  
“嗯……啊！”  
乳珠被含住，又被轻轻地咬了一下，一瞬间好似有丝丝电流穿过四肢百骸，强烈的刺激让哈利睁大了眼睛，不由自主地抬起双腿夹住了身上人的腰。  
德拉科一手摩挲着哈利的后颈，一手来到大腿的一侧，揉捏着腿根上的软肉，不住地帮助哈利寻找着快感，好让他尽快进入状态。  
小巫师的性器前端开始吐出汁液，德拉科垂眼看了看，觉得差不多了，腾出一只手来扯开自己的皮带，露出粗长的阴茎。  
“哈利，给我摸摸。”  
被唤的Omega早已沉入了欲望的漩涡，嗯嗯啊啊不知道该做什么反应，完全被Alpha操控着来。德拉科握住哈利的一只手，带向了自己的那处。  
哈利乖乖地被他带着摸上了那根粗大，真的太大了，他一只手几乎都要握不过来，这么大，要怎么样才能……  
Omega不自觉地缩了缩后穴，急忙加快了手里的动作，感受着手中的跳跃。  
德拉科被哈利毫无章法的手技折磨的有些发狂，他惩罚性地在哈利的唇上咬了一口，手指摸索到哈利的后臀。  
当指尖快要触碰到穴口的时候，哈利浑身忽然紧缩了一下，僵硬的不行。  
德拉科快速地在他的臀瓣上揉了一把，然后来到前面。  
“乖，今天不会碰你。”  
哈利的手被拨到一旁，丝毫起不到用处，干脆搂住了金发巫师的脖子。  
德拉科宽大的手掌包裹住了两人的性器，愈发快速地套弄起来。  
哈利是第一次在意识清醒的时候感受到这样的刺激，他咬紧下唇，仍然控制不住地发出破碎的呻吟，细密的汗从额头上缓缓落下，大腿腿根隐隐发颤，脚尖因为兴奋而忍不住蜷缩。  
欢愉将二人紧密包裹起来，酥痒的快感从尾椎一寸寸爬上救世主的全身，激的他眼眶发红。  
良久，德拉科口中发出一丝低喘，一道白光在哈利脑中炸开。  
两股滚烫的白浊同时喷射而出，沾染在床单和性器上。  
青苹果，白兰地，还有一股刺鼻的麝香在空荡的房间里交杂，久久不绝。


End file.
